Acceptance
by PJ Freak
Summary: Pacey and Joey are happy on 'True Love' but, what will happen when they get back to Capeside? What would everyone say? This story is a P/Jo fic.
1. Beginings

Acceptance

# Part 1

By: [Christy][1]

## Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, I'm not getting any money out of it, blah blah…

Genre: P/Jo Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Season Finale 3rd season.

Author Note: First fanfic, please tell me what you think, send me [feedback][1]. Just one tiny little note. But please constructive criticism:-)

~*~*~*~

It was getting dark as Pacey Witter locked the boat down. He thought it was time to go inside. As he entered the room, he saw Joey and smiled a little; watching her organize some things. Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, turning around she hugged him and pressed her lips against his. Pacey suddenly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Jo, I think we should talk," he said.

"Sure, what about?" She answered, sitting down on the bed.

"Jo, you know that I love you and always will, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know and I love you too, but… why are you asking me this?" she said, a look of concern on her face.

"Well, as you know, we're going to be together on this boat for about, 3 months" he said "And I don't really expect anything to happen between us, but I just wanna know what you think about it, about us having sex?" 

"I don't know, Pace, I…I mean, it's really scary, and well, to tell you the truth, I want to do it… eventually. But first, I need to know that you really love me and I need to now that you're not going to just walk away from me when we get back to Capeside. I need to be sure that what we have is more than that." Her tone was worried, her gaze matched Pacey's.

"Come on, Jo, do you really think all of this is just about that? Do you think I would have thrown all my friendships away if what I feel for you, wasn't love, True Love? God, I…I love you Jo, I've loved you for a long time and I always will… I'm not going to walk away from you, not now, not ever, of course it's more than sex to me" He said, and hugged her.

"I love you too, Pacey" she said "And Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For risking it all, for trusting me, for being so sure that what we have is real"

"There's nothing to thank me for, 'cause all that, all of what I did… You did it too, we did it together, for each other."

He wrapped his arms around her and she let herself melt into him and stayed in his embrace. After a long time, she lifted herself up, looked at Pacey and gave him a small, but sweet, kiss…

~*~*~*~

Pacey opened his eyes when the first rays of sunlight started to creep into the small room, they had already spent one month on board the 'True Love', in fact, today was their first month anniversary. He was planned to pulling ashore and have take them for a romantic dinner, have a nice walk and then return to the boat to watch the stars from the deck. They had been clothes shopping for Joey, since she hadn't brought anything, and in one store they bought a little dress perfect for this occasion. He didn't even know how he managed to convince her to buy that dress. It was black, tight, but not too tight, it adjusted perfectly to her hips and other parts of her body, making her look like a real goddess. When they went to the store and he saw the dress he knew it was perfect, but the difficult part was trying to convince her to try it on, and then to buy it. But after a long hour of Joey constantly changing her mind about the dress, he decided to buy it whether she liked it or not. It was going to be a perfect night. The perfect night for the perfect woman. He still couldn't believe she was there with him, it was like his dream come true. God, she was beautiful, he bent his head to stare at her sleeping peacefully in his embrace wearing a pair of Pacey's boxers and a t-shirt. They hadn't had sex yet, they hadn't even touched the subject since their first night on board. 

He stared at her for a long time just thinking about Capeside, on what would be waiting for them, he certainly wasn't looking forward to going back but he couldn't help but think about what would happen when they did return. What would Dawson have to say?What would everyone would say? Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he stared back at Joey, he couldn't help it.God, he would be happy just staring at her; he admired her beauty, her intelligence, he admired everything about her. That was the major reason he found it hard to believe that she had chosen him over Dawson, "the golden boy", that was all he needed to realize that she did love him back. 

~*~*~*~

She opened her eyes slowly catching his gaze.

"Mornin','" She said sleepily.

"Good morning." He said thinking on how beautiful she looked even when she just woke up.

She bent her head and gave him a kiss.

"I should get up and make some breakfast," she said.

"No let me, please," he insisted.

"K'" She said without hesitation 

She went into the bathroom to change her clothes while he started to make breakfast. When she came out of the bathroom, he already had their breakfast on the deck of the boat. She climbed the stairs and sat down beside him.

"Happy Anniversary." 

"So, you didn't forget,"he smiled. 

"How could I forgot?, So what are you gonna do for me?" She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What? you expected me to do something for ya'? I almost forgot about this."

"Pacey, I know you didn't." She said firmly

"I did." 

"Pacey, I can see it in your eyes, you can't trick me."

"You know me too well for my own good." He said defeated 

"Well…"

"Nope, I'm not telling you, it's a surprise."

"Come on, Pacey," Joey whined.

"Nope." Pacey said firmly.

She gave him a passionate kiss and looked expectantly into his eyes.

"Whoa, that almost made tell you"

She gave him another kiss, this time longer than the last one.

"Jo… I'm not telling you."

"Pacey, please, come on, you know you want to." She said with puppy eyes.

"Jo, you're not gonna get it out of me, you'll just have to wait 'till tonight." Pacey's blue eyes gleamed 

She gave up with a defeated look and they started eating. 

~*~*~*~

End of part 1.

Please [tell me][1] what you think

   [1]: mailto:pjs_creek@hotmail.com



	2. An Unforgettable Night

True Love

Part 02

By: [Christy][1]

Disclaimer: See part 1

Genre: P/Jo Romance

# Rating: PG-13

# Spoilers: Season Finale 3rd season.

Author Note: Please tell me what you think, send me [feedback][1].

When they got to the boat Pacey sat Joey in his lap and started to see the stars, it has been a perfect night for both of them, they had eat in a fancy restaurant and then they took a walk at the beach, everything was going as planned. Pacey bent his head and started to kiss her neck up and down, then her jawline, she bent her head and finally their lips met.

"Pace, thanks for everything, this has been the most romantic night of my life"

"Well this is just the first one"

They kept kissing for a long time each second the kiss growing in intensity. They stood up and Joey started to work in his shirt buttons 'till she got it open and then she ran her hands up and down his chest, he worked in her dress zipper and started walking to the room, realizing what was happening he stopped and gave Joey a look that she understood perfectly.

"Pace I know we've talked about this and I want to, I…I really do"

"You sure? 'cause you know I want it to be perfect for you"

She nodded "The fact that you're here with me, that you love me and that I love you will make it perfect" he just started kissing her again.

~*~*~*~

Next morning when she woke up, she went to the deck, it was hot, very hot, she just sat down and started thinking about last nights events, she blushed violently at the thought, little Joey Potter wasn't a virgin any more, it didn't feel any different, well, kinda, it just didn't feel like she had imagined, she thought that when the moment between them came she was gonna be scared to dead thinking about everything that could go wrong and that the next morning she was going to regret it, but it didn't feel like that at all. The only thing she was thinking when she was there with him was how much she loved Pacey and how much he loved her, it had made her feel complete, and regrets? Nope, she didn't have any. She stood up and went downstairsPacey was already making breakfast.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" She kissed him. 

"How do you feel?"

"Couldn-t be better" She smile and kissed him again.

"Do you realized that we have a month in the boat together, and not once you had let me cook breakfast?"

"Ummm… I didn't notice" he said and turned around to face her and then whispered "Actually I do it on purpose, do I really wanna eat something you've cooked" he laugh "I don't think so Potter"

"Hey" She punched him playfully in the arm. He turned around and with a serious look he asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You punched me"

"Pacey I was just playing, and I didn't hit you hard, common"

"You know what that means?" He said with a mischievous look and started to get closer, grabbed her an press her tight to him "Its tickle time"

"Ohhhh NO Pacey" she said trying unsuccessfully to get out of his embrace "Don't even think about it"

He held her with one arm and took his hand to her neck and tried to tickle her but she brought her hands and shoulders up to stop him leaving him the space he needed to tickle her on her ribs. He tickle her merciless she tried to escape finding out she couldn't she yelled.

"I give"

"Good" He said grinning and giving her a kiss.

"So when exactly are we going to get to the Keys?"

"If I'm right we'll probably be there by tomorrow morning"

"Then lets say a month from here?" She said knowing that she was looking from troubles.

"What are you insinuating by that? That I Pacey J. Witter, is not doing a good job as Cap'n of True Love?"

"Where would you get that idea? Common I was just kidding"

"Duh, at least I hope you were" He said as he grabbed her hands and kissed it. "OK, so… feel like swimming? We can go to beach today if you want to."

"Sure"

"So we need to get ready really fast to enjoy the day, so why don't you go change while I finish here and then we'll eat, I'll change and we're outta here?"

"OK, I'll be ready in 5"

"Great" He leaned and give her a little kiss and she went to the bedroom to start changing.

~*~*~*~

End of part 2

Please [tell me][1] what you think

   [1]: mailto:pjs_creek@hotmail.com



End file.
